Now with Powerpoint
"Now with Powerpoint" is the 6th episode of Battle for the Copper, and the 6th episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on November 11, 2015. Coverage Cold Open Trombone asks Rose if she likes her new look. Rose says yes. Rose says yeah, and that she can be called Rose now. Coiny drags Rose away. He tells Trombone it's time for elimination. Trombone says he didn't need to know that. Coiny then says the viewers did. Trombone said he thinks they new. Trombone is then killed by Coiny offscreen. The intro plays. Cake at Stake Coiny explains that they got 10 votes, and then that they were accepting recommended characters. He shows the likes. Earthy Bow, and Drumstick got 1, and Thought Cloud got 2. Thought Cloud asks what she won, and he replies that she got a boat. She then gets crushed by a boat. They all get cake. Saturn's is thrown over his shoulder and he gets mad. Coiny says Earthy got 1 vote and he gets cake. Left is Coke and Thought Cloud. Thought Cloud explains that she just got the prize. The votes are shown, and Coke got 3 votes. Thought Cloud got 1. Coke asks why, and Coiny replied probably because he tried too hard in the dodgeball contest. Coke apologizes to Donut, who starts crying. Donut hugs him and says he doesn't want him to go. Coke also cries and tells him he has to go. Coiny feels bad, and he tells coke he could rejoin. Coke is flung to the Chamber of Losers. After Cake at Stake Coiny has a cannon and he tells everyone to get in it. They do, and they are launched into the air and they land on an island. Challenge Coiny explains the challenge is to swim back to shore. And if you die, you have to start over. Thought Cloud tells Headphones she can ride in the boat because he can't touch the water. They sail off, and Balloon flies on screen. Cloud flies on screen with Trombone on top of him and hits Balloon, and he pops. He then passes Thought Cloud and Headphones. He and Trombone get to land, along with Thought Cloud and Trombone. Saturn follows after, then Balloon. Earthy says he can't swim then drowns. Bow jumps in the water and also drowns. Rose emerges from the water at land. Earthy asks Quarter if he can kick good, and Quarter says yes. So he asks Quarter to kick him to the other side, and he does. He does the same with Bow. Earthy makes it, but Bow lands in the water. Checker Piece wonders if anyone can swim. Quarter throws himself to land somehow, then Donut emerges from the water and Chess Piece and Checker Piece swim to land. Coat Rack realizes he's in the bottom 2 again and swims to land. This causes The Instruments to win. Bow is aghast. Stinger Earthy asks Headphones if he decided if he wants to join the alliance. Headphones replies that he'd rather play alone. Earthy understands. Votes 11 votes were cast. 6 likes, 5 dislikes. Deaths *Trombone is killed by Coiny offscreen. *Balloon is popped by Cloud. *Earthy and Bow drown, Bow twice. Trivia *This is the only episode animated with Powerpoint. *Powerpoint was used to make the channel banner. *This is the first episode to use the drumroll. *This is the first time someone got more than 2 votes since Laptop got eliminated. *This is the last 2015 episode. Goofs *When Headphones gets his cake, he has no legs. *Directly before Balloon is popped by Cloud, he has no face. *When Bow tells Quarter to kick him to the other side, his face and arms zoom in from a different side of the screen. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Battle for the Copper